Kyuubi
by Lamb Dinner
Summary: Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and now the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? [HinataKyuubi]
1. Prologue: Release

_**Kyuubi**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Angst, Drama, Suspense_

_**Pairings-** Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot…the Naruto series belongs to someone else…-sigh-_

_**Rating-** M for mature situations, language, violence, and sexuality_

_**A/N-** Alrighty, I probably shouldn't be writing this fic, but unfortunately, it was sulking in my head and clawing at my mind, so thus, here is the very short prologue of Kyuubi, but not to worry, the chapters, as with most fics, will undoubtedly get longer! So, no fears! Well, anywho, enjoy the Prologue of Kyuubi! Don't forget to review, also, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!_

_**Prologue**_

_**Release**_

I stood there, shaking, watching in horror as blood dripped down his hands, that sadistic smirk taking place of the happy go lucky grin that had lit up the entire village of Konoha.

"N…naruto…kun…?" my voice shook, but that was nothing new, but instead of that nervous rambling, fear shook within it. I was petrified.

I gulped, watching his blood red eyes turn to meet mine, flinching as I saw nothing but demonic intent inside of them, his already fox like features exaggerated to employ nothing but fear in his enemies souls.

"N…naruto-kun?" I tried again, hoping with all my might that some how, some way, my whispers would be enough to snatch him out of the crazed state he was in.

The boy I cared so much for gave me a smirk, ruby eyes flashing as a murderous glint passed through them, a shiver passing through my spine as his bloody eyes met mine.

"Ah…Hinata was it?" his voice was nothing more then a demonic growl, andyet, it was seductive and darkly desirable, like a fox luring it's prey out with it's unnatural beauty. It frightened me yet…made me want to forget all the evil around me and allow that dark being to take me, tomark me as his.

I nodded, struggling to keep from shaking with supreme fear as he stalked towards me, hands blood stained from the crimson lifeblood of my comrades and friends, his comrades and friends. I felt tears build up behind my eyes, and struggled to keep them at bay. I couldn't let him see my fear. I had to be confident…I almost laughed at that thought, me be confident? After all, the words 'confident' and 'Hinata' were never in the same sentence unless someone was saying 'Hinata isn't that confident is she?'.

Naruto gave me a sadistic grin, as the predatory urge to hunt passed through his red eyes as he stalked towards me, claws held out, ready to plunge them into my insides should I give him the slightest chance.

"Well, Hinata…aren't you going to run?" I gulped, my eyes widening in fear as I heard his seductive voice rumble into my ears, felt his claws caress my arms, and his hot breath puff against my neck, and I did the only thing I could do, I closed my eyes and screamed.

_**End Prologue- Release**_

**_A/N_**-_ Well? How was the prologue? So-so, good, bad? Well, whatever, the first chapter should be up as soon as I get chapter seven of Predator and Prey out, as well as Chapter 3 of the Hunted. Well, don't forget to review, and as I said, constructive criticism and ideas will always be welcome!_

**_Dictionary_**

_**-kun, -san, -chan, -sama**- Japanese honorifics that go at the ends of names. -kun is mainly used for young boys, but it can also be used for girls, -chan is mainly used when showing affection to young children or amongst girls, -san is similar to Mr. and Mrs, while -sama is similar to lord and lady._


	2. Chapter 1: And the Sun Bled Red

_**Kyuubi**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Angst, Drama, Suspense_

_**Pairings-** Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot…the Naruto series belongs to someone else…-sigh-_

_**Rating-** M for mature situations, language, violence, and sexuality_

_**A/N**- Just so everybody knows, this is not going to be a happy fic, and unfortunately, some of the major characters will die(The plot demands it) So if anyone gets mad that I've killed them off, deal with it. Just had to put that because some die (not telling how many) in this chapter. Well anywho, sorry for the late update, I'm juggling a couple of fics right now (about five I think) and trying to get it under control, so updates will be a little late for a while, not to mention schools starting again in about three weeks (Oh the horror) so updates will probably be separated to about a week to at least a month, depending on the grades I get. And now that that obsessively long A/N is over, enjoy the first chapter of Kyuubi!_

_**Chapter One**_

_**And the Sun Bled Red**_

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" I can still hear Sakura's anguished cries even as the days pass and the months change. It seemed…that day would always be in my memory…no matter how old I was…I would remember the down fall of the great shinobi village of Konoha. My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I will tell you about the great village…the village hidden in the leaves…the great…Konoha.

It all started with a simple mission, yet, escalated to so much more. It was supposed to be simple, just find the daimyo's runaway daughter and bring her home. Nothing more, nothing less. The only threat was supposed to be a few rogue nins…not a catastrophe waiting to happen.

I remember Sakura and Ino laughing as we walked through the woods, as Naruto goofed around and kept the mood light. Neji, as usual was scanning the area, eyes the color of my own flashing to and fro as he scanned for threats. Tenten walked next to Neji, hands on her kunai pouch as she talked to him, chatting amiably about the newest shinobi tools- kunai, senbon, shuriken- while he simply grunted or nodded in reply.

Lee was at the front, boldly stating the wonders of 'youth' and the like. I was guarding the rear, should any threat happen to attack our backs, I would be the one to notify the others, yet, the chance of that happening was slim to none, or so we thought. How naïve we were.

The first wave hit us before we even had a chance to attack, the enemies somehow masking their chakra to hide their locations and at the same time, they had used a genjustsu that would render the Byakugan blind, thus rendering the two Hyuga's in the party- Neji and myself- utterly useless in locating their positions.

The shuriken and kunai seemed to pepper the ground as we struggled to get out of the way, a pained whimper escaping my throat as a kunai embedded itself into my thigh.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto's voice was worried and his face mere inches from mine.

"I…I'm f...f…fine!" I stuttered pulling the kunai out with a pained grimace; my face burning a shade of red so bright that ten other shades had to be invented just to describe it, while my pupils were dilated in shock as his blue eyes bored into mine; worried and concerned.

"Here…let me heal that…" Sakura's voice was steady as she held a hand over the bleeding wound, her palm instantly glowing a soft pale green the color of her eyes while the flesh re-knitted itself, until it was nothing more then a small slash of pink skin.

"A…arigatou!" I gulped then glanced around, every one's faces were grim and their eyes cold as steel.

"We…weren't supposed to be attacked, at least…not by an enemy of this caliber…" Neji's voice was quiet as he glanced around, the spray of weapons had stopped momentarily, yet, there was no way of telling if our opponents were still out there…the genjustsu having rendered them immune to both Neji and my senses. We would simply see through them as if they weren't even there, nothing but a patch of air that showed nothing to tell of their presence, and even then, that would be nothing.

Tenten was nodding in agreement, her chocolate brown eyes worried as she tried to calculate the statistics and reasoning of the attack.

"Why would they attack us?" I remember Ino murmuring, voicing every one's thoughts as she looked at the peppered ground.

"I do not know…" Lee's voice was troubled as he slouched then struck a pose, "But I will not let that bother me! Youth must prevail!"

Naruto grinned at him, "Bushy-brow, just keep on thinking that!" He gave a cheerful smile, "Don't worry guys, we'll get out of this!" he stood up along with Lee, his smile seemingly lighting up the small space we inhabited like the sun.

Neji arched an eyebrow, "Well then _Naruto_ what do you suggest we do?" His voice was dull yet; his eyes were cynical as he eyed Naruto.

"Easy!" Naruto's eyes shined with a light that made my face burn red as he turned to us, blue eyes bright with glee as he whispered loudly, "We catch them off guard and kick their asses!"

"Well…that's…nice…" Tenten's voice was doubtful as she looked at Naruto, "Now, just how exactly do we…kick their asses, as you so bluntly put it?"

Naruto blinked; those beautiful sea-blue eyes of his darkening in his thought, altogether…the sight was adorable, and I could feel a high blush pulse across my cheeks.

"Well…we sneak up on them…and beat them into the ground…" He stated it as if were the most obvious thing in the world, a proud grin on his face did so.

"We know that." Ino's voice was slightly annoyed as she glared at him, the vein in her temple pulsing with annoyance, "What Tenten-chan is _trying_ to say is this how do we plan on sneaking up on them if we don't know where they are!"

Naruto blinked before looking confused, "Well, we sneak up on them…"

I gave a sigh, sometimes, Naruto could be so very…well….dense.

"Ano…Nar…naruto-kun…I…I think what I…Ino-chan m…m…means is…" I looked up, gulping as every one's eyes turned to me, causing my face to go hot, "Wh…what she m…means is….is…how are….how are we going….t…to sneak up on them…." I looked up, painfully aware of my blushing face as Naruto grinned down at me.

"Ooh!" the smile on his face highlighted his features and once more a blush tore at my face, before he narrowed his eyes, "First thing first…we…" his brows furrowed and my heart beat accelerated. "Well actually…I have no idea!" The broad grin on his face nearly made everyone fall in annoyance.

"Alright everybody, I'm almost there! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-san, watch my back!" Naruto's voice muffled through the radio transmitter, static chocking it and strangling it as we tried to listen in on what he was saying.

"Aa." Tenten's transmitter turned off.

"Aa." Next was Sakura's.

"A…Aa…" I shut of my transmitter and looked around; preparing the hand signs that would allow me to use the Byakugan to search the area…not that it would do much good.

As my eyes scanned the area, something caught my attention. Glinting. Shining…maybe glass? I blinked at narrowed my eyes, pulling myself closer as I stared at the blinking object before my eyes widened.

"Everybody pull back! It is a trap!" Lee's shout was the last thing we heard before his voice cut out, a strangled sound coming from the other end of the transmitter.

"Kuso!" Neji's voice was angry as he shouted out, "Lee!"

"Neji-san, stop!" The sound of two bodies slamming into the ground was next as Tenten and Neji's voices were lost. I gulped, staring at the transmitter in my hand before looking around, stepping back from the glinting object.

"…nng! Help! Sakura-chan, Hi…hnng…Hinata-chan! Hel-!" Ino's panicked cry was all but cut off as I ran towards her direction. What I saw…well…needless to say…the sight still haunts me.

Ino's blonde hair hung in strands around her face as her hands grasped desperately at the appendage gripping her throat. Her wide eyes were wide and pale as sweat dripped down her face, saliva slipping down her chin as she struggled to take in air, her struggles were useless.

A clawed hand slashed out, clenching Ino's throat in an iron grip before squeezing mercilessly. Blood spattered on the ground as Ino's neck was cracked; bone splintering into her attacker's hand and all I could do was stand there with wide eyes as one of my dearest friends had the life ripped from her.

Vaguely I heard Sakura's stumbled foot steps as she ran into the clearing.

"Ino-pi…" Sakura's voice faded off as she stared at the sight that had frozen my feet to the ground.

"Naru…to?" Sakura's voice faltered much like my own as she stared at the man who held Ino's corpse in his hands as a wicked grin was spread onto his tanned features.

Naruto's face split into a psychotic smirk as he eyed us, his once kind blue eyes now a malevolent red and the already fox like features on his face highlighted to an almost frightening degree.

"Hello girls…" his voice was deeper, a rumble that tempted you with dark desires, as the smirk widened "…Guess who's back…?"

And then the sun bled red as another laughed in maniacal glee.

_**End Chapter 1- And the Sun Bled Red**_

_**A/N**- Well how was it? Kind of dull but oh well…anywho, the next chapter should be out within two weeks, so wait a bit okay? Other then that, I still haven't started on my summer project…I **can't** wait to read that book…(**shudders**) Anywho, please don't forget to review, as it is greatly appreciated, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!  
_

_**Dictionary**_

_**-san, -kun, -chan, -sama, ect.- **Honorifics commonly used at the ends of names._

_**Aa**- yes (Hai can also mean yes)_

_**Arigatou-** Thank you_

_**Kuso**- I think it means Damn (Not to sure about this)_

_**Ano**- Um_

**_Reviewer Responses (Yay, so many!)_**

_**cookie aka lala**- Glad you think it's good, and looky, I updated!_

_nine tailed vixen- I'll try to write much more, and glad you think it's good!_

_**juntomatsu**- Glad you really enjoyed it! Anywho, looky,I updated! Anywho, as for the questions, ask away!_

_**silvermoonphantom**- Yeah, some of the best stories are never longer then a chapter...although...if you think this is good, this one will be longer then a chapter._

_**naraku93**- Glad you think it's cool, and looky, I updated!_

_**MischievousNeko**-Glad you think I'm talented, and glad you liked the prologue! I am very honored. Anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**XRenku-samaX**- Glad you love it, and here's chapter one!_

_**Ninja of the Mist**- Glad you think it's cool, and don't worry, I'm going to continue!_

_Akasha the Goddess- Thank you!_

_**Yellowhead225**- Glad you think it's good, and looky, I updated!_

_Din- You love it? Yay! Looky, I updated...er...nice ninja poof, very well executed..._

_**LeolaTaylor**- Alright, hopefully this chapter is better_

_General Badaxe- Yeah, it is different...I wanted to try something new and I don't think that there were any Hinata/Kyuubi fics so I decided to try it out..._

_**Sakiya**- Alright, I'll continue._


	3. Chapter 2: Red Eyes Burning

_**Kyuubi**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Angst, Drama, Suspense_

_**Pairings-** Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot…the Naruto series belongs to someone else…-sigh-_

_**Rating-** M for mature situations, language, violence, and sexuality_

**_A/N_**: _This update is **really, really** late, but I do have a valid excuse! School has started, and my teachers are evil (not to mention I'm on the newspaper which is a great deal of stress on my part. Anyways, This chapter is about three months late, and I'm very sorry about that, but, fear not, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up (I'll try not to leave you in suspense for that long) and I'll hopefully be able to update it within a month at least. Anyways, sorry about the late update, and so, enjoy the very long overdue Chapter Two of Kyuubi!_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Red Eyes Burning**_

My eyes were wide as I stared at Naruto as he threw Ino's corpse to the ground as if it were nothing more then trash that deserved to be burnt. The look in his eyes was cold, cruel and sadistically gleeful.

"Naruto-kun….?" Sakura's voice was breathy and quiet, as her shocked whisper echoed around the silent and bloodstained grove in an almost eerie manner.

The smirk on Naruto's tanned face sent shivers down my spine and thoughts of fear filled my mind as the butterflies that appeared every time I saw him flew away.

"Ah…Sakura…" the purr that tugged itself from Naruto's throat was nothing but pure animalistic energy as he tested it upon his tongue, that seductive smirk never once leaving his lips.

"Naruto-kun…what…" Sakura took a step back before narrowing her eyes at him before her sea-foam eyes quickly widened once more, her hands beginning to tremble with the knowledge of something far more ominous and omnipotent then what I could have ever known. "You're not Naruto-kun are you…?" Sakura's voice didn't shake once, betraying none of the fear that riddled her entire frame and caused her to tremble.

The smirk on his –Naruto's?— face revealed the entire answer as he lounged back on the balls of his feet, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick up the blood splattered upon his hand. Ino's blood. A chill worked its way down my spine.

"Well now, how'd you figure that out?" his voice burned mockingly as he bared fangs at Sakura, pointedly ignoring me for the moment as if I was too weak to be a bother. It was later how true I realized, that at that particular moment in space--though I loathe too say it--was true.

Sakura's voice shook, ignoring Naruto's previous statement as she began to speak again, this time the fear poignantly apparent in her voice, "Y…You're him aren't you…" her voice had gained a stutter, and for the briefest of moments, I realized how much it sounded like my own even in my most comfortable of moods.

He—I can't very well call him Naruto…those eyes of his were far too cruel for the boy I had loved—merely arched his brow as Sakura continued.

"You…you're…" she gulped and I felt myself gulping along with her, my right hand inching towards the kunai holster on my thigh. "You're…" her voice was now a breathy whisper…only, she didn't get to finish her statement, her speech suddenly breaking off as she gazed down at her torso, eyes widening in shock before she looked up into _his _smiling face.

"Kyuubi." He smiled at her, and pulled his arm out of her chest, ignoring the sputtering coughs that tugged themselves out of Sakura's tightening throat even as she spat out blood before slumping down into a crouching position, falling gracefully…far…far to gracefully to the ground and her crimson blood stained the dark foliage of th earth a rusty red.

"You're all that's left."

My body jumped in surprise as Kyuubi's hot breath puffed against my neck and his claws caressed my sides, as if searching for the best place to plunge them and rip my life away. I shivered and froze completely.

"Hn…" he smirked against my throat and I felt his claws press into my side, staining the white fabric of my coat red with the blood of my friends. My hands trembled.

"Y…you killed them…" my voice wavered even more so than usual as pure unbridled terror gripped it with iron jaws. My fingers continued their journey to the holster. Almost there. I steeled my jaw, pointedly ignoring the heated warmth behind me as he continued tracing his claws almost lovingly down my figure. A tremble passed through me. It wasn't fear.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Although he was pressed against my back, I could practically see the smirk on his face, the mocking tones rolling on his tongue as he purred them out in an animalistic rumble.

My fingers were on the kunai now…I remember praying in my mind that he wouldn't notice the cold steel located within my palm until it was too late. He did.

"What are you doing little dove?" his voice was a coo as he gazed at me with red eyes, playing around with me like a cat with a mouse.

I gulped, eyes wide with fear the kunai in my hand shaking so hard I feared it would slip from my grasp.

"Planning to stab me…?" Kyuubi's voice was a purr in my ear as he brushed his lips across it. "Dove, you're weak…do you want to end up like the pretty boar and the fragile flower? Hmmm?" his claws tightened into my sides and the slight pin pricks of needles filled my skin as he punctured my flesh ever so slightly- the wounds only deep enough to draw the miniscule specks of blood.

I gulped and fought back the urge to scream, screwing my eyes shut as nothing but a terrified whimper emerged from my throat.

"Scared…?" the tone of Kyuubi's voice was mockingly gentle as he spoke into my ear, his lips caressing the shell of it almost tenderly as he spoke while his hot breath puffed against my face.

"You're not him…you're not…" my voice was a whimper, the terrified stutter lost as I began to convince myself the cruel reality of the situation.

I remember Kyuubi merely smirking at me within the body of the boy whom I so loved, the mocking sneer only reply to the pleas of my mind.

It was that smirk that broke those carefully spun webs of sanity and it was that smirk that finally set the stage for something more.

In a very un-Hinata-like way, I snapped, not a sound emerging from my lips as I remember ducking from his grasp and placing a chakra filled strike towards his stomach- and from there…the fight went on.

The details of said conflict are very few and sparse, as unlike many other occurrences except for the fight that had taken place with Neji, I had never broken loose, and even then, this one fight, this one occurrence is blurred even to me as I think back to it now. It was as if my mind was fighting against the lone memory of the fight with Naruto…with Kyuubi.

From what I can remember though, the battle merely ranged from a flurry of chakra filled attacks to a mediocre version of the Kaiten I had been learning from Neji, while Kyuubi merely smirked that irritating smirk of his while dodging each blow without the twitch of an eye.

"Is this all you can do?" the tone of Kyuubi's voice was one of utter and complete boredom, as if any second he would yawn and fall asleep from the sheer tediousness of it all, with that, the demon trapped within Naruto's body slapped away my attacks with the simplest of gestures, his monotonous offense shifting to something far more deadly and erratic.

"Nani…?" I remember speaking, the slight tremble of fear and terror slipping into my voice as the inherent anger and rage drifted away and their nest was left empty.

Kyuubi merely ignored my statement and threw me to the ground, his body perched upon mine in a manner that was both suggestive and deadly, his hands perched on the sides of my neck, prepared to quickly close in on my neck and strangle the life out of me in the merest of seconds.

"Well, dove…any last words?" his eyes were mockingly cheerful as his hands slowly dragged along the ground to enclose my neck, tightening in a hold that would creep up slowly and end painfully.

I tried gulping, and felt a wave of panic run through me as his grip slowly began to tighten, my breathing quickly becoming hindered. I struggled, no words able to emit from my throat before Kyuubi leaned down close, his grip tightening fractionally on my neck and another shred of breath was torn from me.

"None…?" Kyuubi's steamy breath puffed against my face as his grip continued to tighten and my struggles continued to weaken. A desolate tear slid down my face, nothing but panicked whimpers emerging from my throat as I struggled to force words through my tightened airways.

And then suddenly, I remember the gaze on my neck weakening as a sharp intake of breath was given. Opening eyes that I only just realized were shut; I let out my own gasp, even as I was greedily taking in air into my depleted lungs. My eyes were caught on Kyuubi's eyes.

They were full of guilt, sadness, and fear. And they were blue.

_**End Chapter Two: Red Eyes Burning**_

**_A/N_**: _Again, this update was late, and the others will probably take just as long, but if I get my priorities settled (which will hopefully be soon) I can update soon, Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, and once again sorry about the late update…but hopefully the next one will be soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**Dictionary (Not much in this chapter)**_

_**-chan, -kun, -san, -sama, -dono, ect.** Japanese suffixes used at the ends of names, although some can be used as words themselves (-senpai, -kohai, and –sensei are some)._

_**Nani** what_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_Mike- Glad you liked it, and sorry about the late update!_

_Chow02- Glad you thought it was good, and look, I updated!_

_**Priestess-of-Demons-** I've kind of been at school...and let me tell you, high schools a bitch. Anyways, here's the update and hopefully it will keep you satisfied, if only for a bit...anyways, glad you love the story!_

_**Lone-wolf987- **Sorry about that...anyways, glad you liked the story and here's the update!_

_Meow-chan- You think it's amazingly done? Yay! (**glomps**) Anyways, here's the update!_

_**PirateElfKastel-** I get an eyepatch? Yay! Anyways, glad you like the story so far, and yeah... Kuso does mean the f-bomb...I must have forgottent that...oopsies!_

_Riku'sYoukai- Glad you think this story rocks!_

_**LeolaTaylor- **Glad you think it's good, and yeah...it's sort of depressing, but it will have it's happy moments to._

_**Silvermoonphantom- **I don't think Sasuke was there, and as for how Hinata survived, that will be revealed later in the story. Anyways glad you liked the chapter!_

_**Naraku93-** Glad you think it's getting interesting, and looky, heres an update!_

_**Yelowhead225- **I'm a writing god? (**glomps)** I am very honored!_

_**Chidori-to-the-face- **Actually Kyuubi doesn't kill **every **one...okay...well...he might...anyways, Kyuubi's take over was forced, and that will be revealed later on (Although, the glinting thing in the first chapter is a clue)._

_**Stormdragon666-** The shiny thing will be revealed later, and as for the deaths of Lee, Neji, and Tenten, they might be dead and they might not...it depends on how nice I'm feeling at the moment. Anyways, glad you thought the chapter was good!_

_Nora- Glad you like it!_

_**Juntomatsu-** Kyuubi's reasons for being released will (hopefully) appear in the next chapter, and as for who took every one down, well...Kyuubi killed Ino...but as for the others, they may or might not be dead...anyways, glad you liked it, and looky, I updated!_

_**Ninja of the Mist- **Glad you liked the chapter, and looky, I updated!_

_Nine tailed vixen- Glad the first chapter caught your attention!_


	4. Chapter 3: Honor at Dusk

_**Kyuubi**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-**__ Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Genre-**__ Romance, Horror, Angst, Drama, Suspense_

_**Pairings-**__ Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Unfortunately, I only own this plot…the Naruto series belongs to someone else…-sigh-_

_**Rating-**__ M for mature situations, language, violence, and sexuality_

_**A/N-**__ This chapter is a bit late as well, mostly due to annoying writer's block and the joys of school and all that fun stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of Kyuubi, and don't forget to review, as constructive criticism is always welcome!_

**Chapter Three**

**Honor at Dusk**

Blue eyes bored into my own with an intensity that could only be brought about with intense guilt, grief and terror.

"Hina…ta…chan?" Naruto's --was it really him?--voice shook, blue eyes dilated with shock as he gazed down at me…at his hands circling my neck and then at the blood crusted beneath his fingertips. A strangled whimper pierced through his lips as he slid back, wiping his hands furiously on the ripped orange jumpsuit he so dearly loved.

"Naru…to…-kun?" my own voice was reedy thin as I inhaled deep breaths, my hands lifting of their own accord to caress my neck and the dark finger-marks settled there.

Glancing at me with guilt stricken eyes Naruto retreated another step, only to fall on his back in his haste, eyes locked on the bruises on my neck before taking a sweeping glance around the area and freezing upon the bloodied corpses- Ino with her neck shattered, her head hanging by on the merest threads of muscles and Sakura, her chest cavity ripped out, her still heart lying at her feet- before another gasp slipped through his throat.

"…demon…!" frightened blue eyes glanced around with the panic of a caged animal, semi clawed hands frantically scratching at his face even as I stumbled forward to wrap my arms around him.

"Naruto-kun?" My own cries were panicked as I grabbed his shoulders, struggling to keep my grip even as he flailed against me, pained whimpers and screams erupting from his throat that pulled tear to my eyes, "Naruto-kun!"

"Stop it, please, Naruto-kun! Stop it!" frightened sobs escaped from my lips as wrestled with him, pulling at his arms in an attempt to stop him from clawing away the skin on his face.

"**Naruto-kun**!" Another panicked cry slipped through my lips and it was then that I wondered when I had started crying, hot liquid running down my cheeks- burning at my eyes at the small wounds upon my face.

Pained whimpers escaped from his lips as he curled up into a ball, "Stop…Stop!" his voice was a tortured cry as he clutched at his head, tears running down his face before another scream ran rampant from his lips, "No—I don't want to…Stop! Stop…stop…dammit…" his voice grew smaller and weaker as he gazed forward with an expression that twisted between pain filled grief and a laughing madness that only pointed to one being. "No…please…I don't…I didn't…!" with a defeated howl, Naruto fell forward and I could do nothing but clutch at his shoulders and let out my own confused cries as I felt the already shattered tendrils of my heart breaking into even more scattered remnants.

Looking up with eyes tinged violet, he huffed and let loose whimpers that led me to believe he was fighting a battle inside- I would never know, at least not until much later, that he was fighting Kyuubi within his mind…battling the mad beast for dominance of a mindscape that both of them wanted.

"Gughn…" a grunt escaped from Naruto's lips and I bent down, my heart beating erratically as fear shot up and down my spine.

"N…naruto-kun?" I gulped and placed my hands upon the small of his back, and put my face at eyelevel, jerking backwards as he suddenly lurched forward with a moan he looked up with blue eyes that were quickly becoming red.

"R…run!" with that final statement, a grief-ridden howl spun from his lips and before it erupted into a laugh that burned itself into my mind forever.

_Kyuubi_ had won and _Naruto_ had lost.

Fear once again shot down my spine as I backpedaled away from Naruto's body, beginning tendrils of guilt running through me before I turned tail and ran, Kyuubi's laughter ringing in my ears even as the beating of my own heart thudded horribly in my chest.

It wasn't until that moment, running from Kyuubi and speeding towards the village, leaving the bodies of Ino and Sakura- my friends behind; that I became acutely aware of my own impending death and it was then that I cursed myself as a coward, tears sliding down my cheeks as I made a helpless attempt to get to safety.

All thoughts of Neji…Tenten…Lee, all thoughts of them were gone as I ran forward with no concern for any safety other than my own. It was selfish…it was cowardly, and it was utterly human—and yet, all of my fear led to nothing. Nothing at all.

Kyuubi was still after me, with a speed that could catch up to me within mere second if he wanted to, my teammates were lost from my mind and my honor as a ninja- as a kunoichi- was nil.

I stopped in my tracks as this final thought filled my mind, and a quaking giggle full of fear and terror erupted from lips to bubble forth in a unique hysteria all it's own. Honor. What was a ninja with out honor…?

_Could I call myself a kunoichi if I ran from this fight? _

I let loose another quaking laugh before falling to my knees and wrapping my hands about my body in an attempt to stop the terror induced quivering.

Dear gods…what had I become?

I turned around, despite the quaking of my knees and the shivering of my body and looked back into the red eyes of Kyuubi- smirking and malignant in their glee.

"Decided to stop running?" The rumbling of Kyuubi's voice was an altogether different tone than that of the blonde boy that I had cherished and I let all previous qualms against fighting this beast run to the back of my mind- where I locked them up into a little black box never to be opened again.

No answer came from my lips to his taunt, for should I have opened my mouth, I fear nothing but a terror induced babbling full of inconsistent sobs would have come forth.

"Hmm…this isn't any fun…" Kyuubi let out a sigh as he strode forward, hands on his-they were his now…weren't they?- hips and looking down upon me with a sardonic grin full of mock pity and a sympathy that was only to fake.

"You're supposed to fight back, that's what kunoichi do…don't they?" I felt a prickle of annoyance build up in my spine only to fade away at the all to great fear there.

Again Kyuubi spoke.

"You _are_ a kunoichi, are you not?" I did not answer.

"Well…if you are, then you are a very sad one…and a Hyuuga no doubt- if those dull eyes of yours have anything to say." My fingers clenched and I glared forward feeling a bit affronted despite the situation. My eyes were _not_ dull.

"What is a Hyuuga with out honor? What is a kunoichi without honor?" His voice was a sly hiss in my ear as his clawed hand tenderly- if it could be called that for I knew that hand was poised to kill me in the merest of seconds- ran against my hair as if one would do to pet a dog or a cat. "You have already run from the fight- left your comrades behind…" A soft laugh broke through his voice before his hot breath puffed into my ear with his whispered words, "Will you fight to regain that honor?"

The quaking in my fists and legs stopped and I glared up with eyes that were clouded by little tidbits of fear, sorrow, guilt, love, and most of all…

Hate.

I **hated** this demon. It was because of **him** that I ran. It was because of **him** that Ino and Sakura _died_. It was because of **him **that I did not know whether Neji and the others were alive…and it was because of **him** that Naruto was gone for what was likely to be forever.

A rumbling laugh erupted from his throat as he watched me slap the hand away from my head, as he watched my body stop it's quaking and begin to fight.

"Ah…so you _will _fight!" Kyuubi's sly voice was both annoyed and gleeful, as I had bereft him of some source of fun but given him a new toy all the same. For the slightest of moments, I felt I had been played and that feeling was only to true.

With that final statement, Kyuubi lunged forward in the briefest of seconds, and planted his clawed fist into my stomach so that his sharp claws pierced into the large jacket that I commonly wore before pulling me forward and up- I was still in a somewhat slumped position, having failed to raise myself in time to counter the attack- and drove his knee where his hand once was.

All of the air rushed out of me before I let loose a cough and glared up, quickly trying to counter attack with strike to his heart. He defected it and an amused rumble slipped free from his lips.

"What do you have to fight for?" his voice was a growling hiss that burned into my mind, sending shocks of feelings that I didn't want to comprehend down my spine.

He didn't wait for a reply before he moved forward with a liquid grace that put all his other movements- and mine- to shame, jamming his elbow into my exposed back and slamming me into a tree.

I felt my vision waver and clenched my fists. Was this how it was going to end? Was I going to die beaten to death by a creature wearing the face of the one I loved so dearly? I felt tears build up and tried to stop them even as Kyuubi picked me up by the collar with a fisted grip.

"Do you wish to die?" His voice was a rumbling purr- melodic and seeming to draw me close- and closer I came.

"N…no…" my own voice was choked and whispery, broken with breathless pants and quivery with fear.

A flash went through his eyes before he dropped me to the ground, bending down to my fallen form with an expression that would be thoughtful on any other being.

No words erupted from his mouth as he sat there, hunched over and staring with rabid red eyes at my body lying crumpled at his feet. For a moment, I could have sworn time had stopped and even my darkening vision seemed to pause before a smirk slid across his face.

"You'll do nicely." As that last statement passed through his lips all the light that was left in my swirling vision suddenly went black.

**End Chapter Three- Honor at Dusk**

_**A/N-**__ Well, how was it? I personally don't think it was as good as the other chapters…this one was more of a filler that didn't want to be written. Hopefully the others will come faster and better…not to mention longer. Anyways, thank you for reading Chapter Three of Kyuubi and I hope you enjoyed it. As always, don't forget to review…as I stated before, constructive criticism is welcome._

_**Dictionary**_

_-kun, -san, -chan, -sama:__ Honorifics used at the ends of names, -chan and –kun are terms of endearment (-chan for girls and small children and –kun for boys and some girls(i.e.: Tohru from Fruits Basket) ) –sama is used commonly with lords and ladies, as well as people highly revered (i.e. monks and priestesses) –san is used for both genders and is somewhat similar to Mr. and Ms/Mrs._

_**Reviewer Responses (Thank you all very much!)**_

**Mahou Inu Alex:**_ Yup, it's KyuubiHinata, as for the NaruHina moments, there might be a bit, but there will be a bit more macabre and horror filled moments later on the story. Thank you for reviewing!_

**shadow-dude445:** _Thank you for telling me that, the information is very appreciated! Glad you'll be watching the story!_

**Syrus the Unholy:** _Thank you for the information, I'll be sure to remember it!_

**A Fallen Shadow:** _The strange pairing? Well...hmm...it's probably because I wanted to try something new, and the idea of 'what would happen if Kyuubi got loose' popped into my head, and thus Kyuubi, was born! Thank you for reviewing, and glad you like the story!_

_**DragonStar:**_ _Freaky yet captivating? That's nice, it means I've been doing my job! You really think that this is the best horror story you've read? Thank you! I'm very honored!_

**Shadowkeepre:** _Thank you very much! Glad you think I'm doing a good job and that you can't wait to read more, I am very honored!_

**TheFullyGirlAlchemist**_Glad you think the fic is great, and look, I've updated! _

**Sasami Hinata in Black Purple:** _Glad you like the story, and thank you for reviewing!_

**Hinatauzumaki3:**_ Glad you like it!_

**Fangal:** _Glad you like the story and how Kyuubi teases Hinata, as for Naruto killing everybody…well…that's a secret. :3._

**IlikefrenchfriesYAY1:** _I'm going as fast as I can…unfortunately writers block likes me a little too much, but hey, I've updated! YAY! Anyways, glad you can't stop reading!_

_**Mangareaderlover12:**__ Glad you like the story, and I'll update as frequently as I can._

**Naraku93:**_ Glad you like the story, and look, I've updated!_

**Wolfbane2005:**_Glad you like the story, and thank you for telling me that, I always seem to forget what it means…thanks for reviewing!_

**Vampy-Bitch: **_Glad you like the story, and look, I've updated!_

**AnimeUnleashed:**_ Here's the update!_

_**NarutosBitch:**__ Glad you're hooked on this, and look, I've updated! Springtime of youth? YAY!_

**Dysfunctional-Genius: **_Yup, poor Hinata and Naruto…glad you like it, and look, I've updated!_

**.rainmoon.:**_ Keep hoping, after all, it still isn't revealed whether Neji, Tenten, and Lee are totally dead. Anyways, glad you like the story !_

**Suesin:** _Glad you loved the story, although technically this is a Kyuubi/Hinata, I suppose it could be a Hinata/Naruto as well. Anyways, glad you like the story and thank you for the cookie!_

**Juntomatsu:**_ Glad you're happy that I updated! What anime have you been catching up on? Personally, I've been playing a few games myself and been re-watching some anime that I had previously forgotten about and learned about some new ones. A really good one that I've discovered is Pretear, it's a bit shoujo-y but still very nice. And yeah, Kyuubi killed Ino and Sakura kind of quick, but not very nicely and it will be revealed whether or not he killed Team Gai in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Dark-demi-rose:**_ Glad you like the chapter and want more, and as for the update, well, here it is!_

**FieryIce.T: **_Naruto is back in control temporarily (As you can see) but he loses power over his own mind and Kyuubi takes over. He might have future appearances later on, but that's for later. Glad you liked the chapter and thought it was well written, if a bit sad, I'm very honored!_

**GaaraRocker:**_ Glad you like the story and think I'm a great writer, I'm very honored! I've also updated Predator and Prey, so hey, I'm on a roll!_

**LeolaTaylor: **_Yup, poor Hinata and poor Naruto, and it does mess with your head quiet a bit…anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

**Lady Azura:**_ Glad you think the story's interesting, and here's the next chapter._

**Crescent Dreamer:** _Naruto doesn't know that Hinata likes him, and only sees Hinata as a friend, if anything, he was more romantically inclined to Sakura then to Hinata. As for Kyuubi, he would have killed Hinata after playing with her like a cat with a mouse, because he thought she was the weakest and therefore posed the least bit of a threat, and this will not become a NaruHina, it will stay a KyuuHina. Glad you love the story, I'm very honored!_

**Shineko-chan:**_ Yup, I've updated- and don't worry, it doesn't sound mean at all…in fact, I'm shocked to! Thanks for the Hinata doll (Hugs it) Glad you think the story is good, and thanks for reviewing, I am very honored!_

**Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic:**_ Glad you like the story so far, and glad you thought it seemed like what Hinata would do. As for Kyuubi, I did try to make him a bit hot and terrifying…glad it worked out. As for how Kyuubi got out, that should be revealed soon (the next chapter probably, but I can say that the shiny thing had something to do with it). I don't think that this fic is perfect (there are still a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes) but I'm glad that you thin it is. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Priestess-of-Demons: **_Glad it satisfied you!_

**Luv2Laf: **_Glad you think this story is to much for words, and as for what the shiny thing was, that should be revealed next chapter, so look for it then._

**Raining Secure:**_ Glad you love the story, and thank you very much for favoriting it, I am very honored, and here's an update. _


	5. Chapter 4: Sanctuary of the Sun

_**Kyuubi**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-**__ Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Genre-**__ Romance, Horror, Angst, Drama, Suspense_

_**Pairings-**__ Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Unfortunately, I only own this plot and nothing else._

_**Rating-**__ M for mature situations, language, violence, and sexuality_

**A/N**- _Sorry for the long wait once again, but on the bright side, this chapter is longer than all the others by about a thousand words…I think. Anyways, hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, and I'm working on my other fanfics as well. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Four of Kyuubi._

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Sanctuary of the Sun**_

"Hinata…!"

Blearily I realized someone was calling my name, their voice muted as if they were speaking through a cotton veil a thousand kilometers away.

"Hinata-wake up…" such a loud voice, I remember musing even as I felt myself drifting towards some bright light, so bright it was almost blinding, like that found in a hospital just after you've woken up from a week long sleep and all your eyes are used to is a deep darkness that you could literally fall into.

"Wake up, Hinata!" Suddenly I was plunged into that bright light, almost painfully so. Quickly shutting my eyes as a frightening whiteness bore into them, a glimpse of blue tinged violet burned into my vision before the darkness came once again.

Slowly I once again opened my eyes, wincing as the bright light once more burned into them, but taking the pain with a grudging acceptance. Looking around, I took a look at my surroundings, glancing for all the possible escape routes as most ninja are trained to do from the start- ignoring the forms I could feel clustered about the bed I was lying in.

White walls with a pale blue tint flashed blindingly at me from the small hospital room, a window placed directly adjacent to me as if to try and bring a sunny feel into the oppressing brightness of the room. Vaguely I noted with a bitter sense of humor that it wasn't working.

Having deduced where I was, I finally glanced about me- taking in the familiar faces. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Hanabi and Otou-san…as my eyes passed over their faces with a detached sense of curiosity before they froze on the form sitting just to my right, fear filling the gap that the apathy had left just as quickly and leaving me brimming with a bubbling hysteria.

Blue eyes with the demonic tint of violet gazed back at me, the round pupils just masking the demonic presence housed within those once innocent cerulean orbs. A scream wrenched itself from my throat even as I struggled to back away, tangling myself in the process, fighting away at the hands that grabbed at me in an attempt to keep me from falling off the bed and slamming my head onto the small end-table next the bed, an empty vase adorning it's wooden surface.

"Hinata-" Kiba's broken shout was cut off as I slammed my elbow into his gut as I continued in my frantic struggle to get away from the demon I knew was housed in Uzumaki Naruto's body.

"_**Let go**_!" A strangled gasp, almost guttural it was so mangled, dragged itself from my lips before Shino pinned me to the hospital bed, the closest expression to worry I had ever seen upon his features gracing his face.

Just seeing that expression calmed me- perhaps it was a perverse form of guilt, or maybe just a lapse in sanity but I calmed myself- although not once did my gaze leave those blue-violet eyes.

"Hinata-chan…it's okay!" The faux-Naruto's voice was soft and falsely reassuring, and all I could hear within it were the dark chuckles of someone who knew that they held you at their whim- at their smallest fancy. "Calm down, Neji's gone…he's in jail!"

My eyes widened at Kyuubi's words before narrowing again, "Neji's alive? Why is Neji in jail? What about Tenten, and Lee…are they alright?!"

"Hinata-chan?" the seemingly sympathetic tone of Not-really-Naruto's voice along with the pitying looks on the faces of Kiba, Shino and Kurenai sensei and the hardening of the expressions on Hanabi and Otou-san's faces automatically caused apprehension and caution to bubble up within in me. "Don't you remember?" the smug look hidden within those almost blue depths made me tremble with fear and caused my fingers to tighten in an iron hard grip until my nails threatened to pierce the thin fabric of the bed sheet tangled around me.

"Neji went berserk during battle." The no-nonsense tone of my father's voice rang through out my ears, "Regrettable but unpreventable. It was bound to happen anyways. An ANBU at seventeen- we were just lucky it was on an unimportant mission." Despite Otou-san's callous words, I thought I sensed a deep sadness in his eyes, but as soon as I blinked the normal cold gaze that all Hyuuga's wore was back in place. I had been the only one to fail learning that particular skill.

"Berserk…? But that's not…" my own voice was confused and I felt knowledge prickle into awareness and directed a white hot gaze towards the monster housed within Naruto's body. "You!" the snarl erupted from my throat, sounding feral and wild, so much so that I wondered now if it had really come from me and not Kiba or Akamaru beside me.

The amused widening of Kyuubi's eyes filled me with a burning sort of hatred, deep and writhing like a monster within my belly; clawing it's way out until all that I could produce were animal-like snarls and growls.

I lunged forward, arms extended in an effort to grasp his neck and wrap my fingers about it- red and white and black blurring in my vision until I saw only a haze of indistinct shapes of which only one was clear.

The Not-Naruto's face loomed in my vision, blocking everything from view and clouding all others. All I was aware of was the feral rage burning through me at the injustice of it all, acting in a way that seemed so out of character for me that I myself was shocked. Fury spun throughout my entire being, like a writhing flame, and even the distant shouts of my family and friends could not stop me until my hands were around that Not-Naruto's neck.

He simply stood staring at me, not dodging or moving in the slightest, as if knowing that somehow, someway, I would not even be able to touch a single hair on his head.

Somehow he was right, and I felt myself being pulled back, tugged to the bed and fastened there by the iron hard grips of father and Shino, Kiba standing worriedly by my bedside as Hanabi looked at me as if she had just seen the madness that I was capable of. Slowly- ever so slowly, the rage spiraling throughout my entire being began to die down to a low roar as I saw the looks on the faces of my family and friends. Slowly, a hoarse whisper slid through my lips and I directed my hate filled gaze towards the demon in human guise.

"I'll…get you." My voice was soft enough in its tone that none but that demon could hear it, not even Kiba or Shino with their improved senses. A small thrill of victory began to rise in me, and I ignored the fact that besides the hatred that was slowly draining away, something was still lying dormant, an overwhelming guilt for hating the thing in Naruto's body even though it was more and more apparent that he was not my beloved.

As I gained control of myself, I averted my gaze from those blue-violet eyes that filled me with such hatred, adoration and guilt, turning it instead towards the bright white ceiling with it's hanging lights that seemed to cause the room to become even whiter. Briefly, I was aware of the fact that the tight grip on my limbs had loosened somewhat before falling away completely.

"H…How are T-Tenten-san and Lee-s-san?" my voice, now as rough as the splintered wood of a just felled tree, rang softly throughout the room, seeming to echo in my own ears as I noted the raspy quality of it. Having already been hoarse before, the screaming earlier had not helped at all. I winced.

"…They are…as well as can be expected, especially after having their teammate…well…" Kurenai sensei's voice trailed off, letting the sentence hang as if it explained it all, and to the other's it did- for Kyuubi's lie of Neji's actions rang true for all but myself.

"Tenten lost an arm…and Lee, well…" Kiba winced and clenched his fists while Akamaru whined softly from his side. "His spine is fractured…he'll walk with a limp for the rest of his life and might not be able to go into the field again." My chest tightened as I heard this, turning my gaze towards the Not-Naruto, feeling another bubble of hatred begin to feel me. Kyuubi merely smirked at me behind a pitying frown.

A sigh seemed to slide from his lips far to easily as he pitying turned his head side to side, as mournfully sympathetic words oozed from his lips like rotten honey, " It…is a sad situation. Every time they wake up, they insist it was not Neji." A slow smile hinting at sadistic glee slid onto his face, so small that all but myself seemed not to notice it, before he continued once more, "I want to tell them it's all right…that he'd never do it…but he did. I…can't believe it…" he trailed off and then turned away, as if trying to hide the fact that he was coming to tears and I knew that as his shoulders started to shake he was laughing instead of crying. Laughing at these pointless little insects that sought to try and comfort him when all they should be doing was running and screaming like the little ants they were. A bubble of fear-filled anger rose up within in but I fought it back. It would be useless to break into hysteria once more.

I paused for a moment letting what Kyuubi said sink in. Tenten and Lee did not believe it was Neji…then who…---slowly a smile slid onto my face before I glanced up with an expression of utmost innocent upon my face, after all, all kunoichi are mistresses of deception. "Th-they don't b-believe it was Ne…Neji-niisama?" I paused for effect before looking up as if something had occurred to me, sending a glare filled with frosty ice towards the Not-Naruto, watching as he arched an eyebrow at me with something akin to amusement. "I-If they d-don't believe it w-was him…wh—who?" I let my voice trail off and locked eyes with Kyuubi, my gaze locked onto the violet that seemed to be the only thing to discern him from my beloved. I tightened my fists before breaking my gaze and looking around in a questioning manner though I already knew the answer.

Father paused and then glanced up, a note of suspicion in his voice as he gazed forward, his eyes locked with mine while Hanabi was just as still in the background with everyone else. Although my gaze was frozen to my father's, I could feel Kyuubi's white hot stare upon the back of my neck, the fine hairs located there prickling with awareness, fear, and all that came with it. He knew what I was up to. My fists tightened and I gulped.

Father's voice broke me out of my trance and I quickly darted my gaze back up to meet his once more. "Neji's teammates seem to believe it was some demon. All they claim to remember is an odd red chakra. Lee claims to have been attacked first, from what we can tell. Tenten states she came later with Neji to see what had happened. Both stories report red chakra but nothing else seems to confirm their tales are true. Neji's voice has apparently been lost as well, a vertical slash that matches on of Tenten's kunai. We believe the two are simply covering for their teammate, after all, one does not want to see one's allies convicted." His gaze turned towards the demon in Naruto's body as he trailed off and I instantly knew what he meant.

It had been six years since the Uchiha heir had deserted the village leaving both Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun bereft of a teammate. Later the boy from ROOTS- Sai?- had joined. They had also received a new sensei after Kakashi-san had been pulled out the line of duty temporarily. From what I can remember his name was Yamamoto or Yamato. Naruto-kun still had not been healed from this, fighting every minute for a small morsel of information, no matter how meager. Anything he could get his fingers locked into.

It seems that Kyuubi was using this to his advantage, this ceaseless loyalty that failed to go away, and from the expression on the face that belonged to Naruto, that twisted expression of sorrow and rage that looked so out of place on the normally smiling face, and only came when the true wearer of that skin was feeling particularly fiery about something.

Fear and disgust gnawed at my stomach, and I couldn't help but wonder just what exactly this foul beast had saved me for, as it seemed he had already taken to the role of playing my blonde beloved, playing the sweet part so well that my own heart strings tugged in the effort to believe that he was the true Naruto.

"Hinata…is there something you can remember? Something you want to tell us?" Father's voice was a dying hum in my ears, I could feel Kyuubi's burning gaze upon my back. I gulped before turning towards the demon I so completely hated. A smile burst upon my lips.

"Yes…" my voice did not waver, for I was far to intent on surveying the hated being before me, hardly noticing as my other companions shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, suddenly on edge. The smile on my lips widened, and I fancied myself a fox for the briefest of moments.

"…he did it." My finger points unwaveringly at the demon in Naruto's body, and I allow the smile upon my lips to wrap itself around the little sanity I had left.

"Naruto-kun…Kyuubi…killed them all!" The laughter that bubbled from within my throat was matched only by the smirking gleam in Kyuubi's eyes. I stopped laughing all together and for a moment all was silent before a growl slipped from between my lips. I had said exactly what he wanted me to say.

**_End Chapter Four: Sanctuary of the Sun_**

_**A/N-**__ Well how was it? Not to bad I hope. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient, and I'll try to get the other chapter out as soon as I'm finished. Anyways, as usual, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, and thanks again for waiting so patiently. Hopefully the next wait won't be as long._


	6. Chapter 5: The Wings of Iccarus

_**Kyuubi**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-**__ Kyuubi has been released, and blood has been spilled, and the world must rely on one shy girl to fix it all, the only question is...can she do it? Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Genre-**__ Romance, Horror, Angst, Drama, Suspense_

_**Pairings-**__ Hinata/Kyuubi(Naruto)_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Unfortunately, I only own this plot…the Naruto series belongs to someone else…-sigh-_

_**Rating-**__ M for mature situations, language, violence, and sexuality_

_**A/N: **__ I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Unfortunately, school has been a bit trickier than I thought. Still, I'm not going to give up on this story, although updates probably won't be frequent. Anyways, enjoy the much delayed Chapter Five of Kyuubi._

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Wings of Iccarus**_

"Kyuubi?" Kiba's voice was loud in the oppressive silence of my hospital room, echoing against the walls like the pealing toll of a death bell. Off to the side, my father's lips twitched in a downward arc that was hardly discernable against the thin lines of his normal expression while Hanabi shifted uneasily in the background, her eyes darting to and fro as she tried to figure out what exactly we were talking about while struggling to maintain the calm façade that all Hyuuga are known for. Hanabi was young-younger than us and Kyuubi was rarely talked about-the disaster sixteen years ago still rankled us. Shutting my eyes, I felt my fists tremble by my side, fingers knotting into the coarse white bed sheets covering my legs. Seeing the action, Shino shifted, his face unreadable behind his collar and glasses, and for the first time in my life, I find myself hating the clothing that hid his face.

Looking at me with narrowed eyes, Kurenai-sensei frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you mean Kyuubi?" As if on impulse, her eyes darted towards the Not-Naruto only briefly but her eyes quickly turn towards me once more, her lips in a thinner line than before. "The nine-tailed fox is dead." For a moment I paused, mouth moving silently before I gulped, my eyes turning to look at my bed sheets as I shut my mouth. The secret. I had forgotten, and I felt my face burn red, embarrassment overtaking me as my awkwardness came to take over me full blast only to fall away just as quickly as it had come as the Not-Naruto shifted in the background and a soft laugh disguised as a cough met my ears.

This time, my face burned less with humiliation and more with rage as I turned to stare at him, eyes shining with what was mixed emotions of rage and grief.

Ha-let him laugh, I thought with bitter hatred. He wouldn't be laughing in the end. My fists tightened, and I could feel my nails biting through the coarse fabric between them, piercing the fleshy skin of my palms and though it hurt, I didn't wince-couldn't wince.

"You know as well as I do that that is false." My voice didn't stutter as I turned to stare at Kurenai sensei once more. My father and Hanabi look almost surprised at the steadiness of my voice, and thought at one point it would have made me proud that I had surprised them; I couldn't really bring myself to care. How could I, with a demon in the room? "He's there," I hissed, eyes narrowed and writhing with a hatred that caused the not-Naruto's eyes to light up with what I knew was sadistic glee, however indiscernible it might have been to the people crowded in my small hospital room.

As if aware of the stares upon him the moment my finger had pointed to him, Kyuubi's hands rose to his lips, covering his chin- the complete visage of betrayed innocence. "Hinata…" he said, stuttering on my name as false tears slid from his eyes to well over his cheeks. "I thought…I thought I could trust you…and now you…" his voice quaked and he stopped, as if overcome with grief. The act was so over the top, and yet so utterly convincing that had I not known the truth I am sure I too would have fallen for it. As it was my father and the others exchanged looks and Akamaru whimpered. Looking at the large dog at his side, Kiba frowned and then shook his head, eying me with wary concern.

"N…Naruto…" he said, looking briefly at the other ninja, oblivious to the way "Naruto's", violent and dark, flashed with something darkly cruel. "I'm sure she didn't mean it- she's in shock! She just found out her cousin killed two of her friends and then crippled his squad mates! Of course she'd be shocked!"

'Naruto' shuddered, shoulders quaking as he slumped forward, and I bit back the hiss that that threatened to escape me, "I mean it." I hissed, my voice a near shout. "I'm telling the truth! That red chakra- it's Kyuubi's! He's not Naruto-not anymore- can't you tell?" My voice was growing desperate and Shino shot me a worried look, brow's furrowed above the top of the dark glasses that cloaked his eyes.

"Hinata," Kurenai murmured, resting a hand against my shoulder, her voice soft and motherly. I blanched. I knew that tone- I had heard it when she was quelling a particularly distressed _child_ or when one of the mental wards of the hospital had escaped and she had been the only ninja close by. "Hinata," she continued, speaking my name twice as her hand moved from my shoulder to take a gentle spot on my back. I struggled to flinch away from it, eyes wide and terrified and not once leaving Kyuubi's shuddering form. Already, there was a numbing sensation on the spot where her hand lingered and I gulped, fighting back a sob as I shot her a panicked look. A calming genjutsu.

A horrified whimper made its way from my throat and I shuddered away from her, fighting and clawing against her hold until I could hardly move. Still, Kurenai-sensei's hand never left my back, her grip hard despite its gentleness. From the behind the curtain of her hair, I could see the look of concern on Kiba's face, the way Shino's eyes furrowed and how Akamaru's tail, usually frantically wagging, lay limp against his belly. My father's face was blank, and Hanabi's eyes were wide but it was Kyuubi's face that held my attention. Twisted by pity and betrayal it might have been- after all, how would Naruto react to one of his friends- one of his closest comrades calling him a monster?- his eyes were dark and cruel, bright with unholy glee.

A shriek worked its way from my lips, animal and so inhuman that even Kiba and Shino flinched away, faces pale while my father's expression finally shifted as he and Hanabi looked on with a muted sort of horror. Kurenai-sensei's lips moved, working silently, but not sound emerged. The jutsu had finally taken effect. Dismayed laughter bubbled itself from my lips and I snarled, thrashing one final time before my body went limp.

Kyuubi's face was the last thing I saw before my vision finally went black.

I'm almost blinded once more as I finally wake up, and as I shot a cursory glance around the room I noticed father and the others are gone. The room seems almost desolate without them, and the overbearing whiteness almost makes me want to shudder. It is only as a hand moves against my head that I notice the person sitting next to me, tanned fingers brushing through my hair as gently as a mother with her child, and I barely fight back the scream that almost wrenched its way from my throat. At my bedside, Kyuubi smiled; his eyes almost feverishly bright. Somehow, this only enunciated their violet coloration more and I couldn't help but wonder how Kiba and the others had missed it. Surely they had noticed something was off.

Kyuubi grinned at the sound of my muffled scream, his eyes whirling with something cruel as I attempted to move only to find myself unable to, my body numb and almost limp. I could scarcely move my fingers. Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu was still in effect. The revelation sent a curl of fear sliding into my belly and I bit back a whimper that was not missed by Kyuubi. His lips quirked, blossoming into a smile that was more predatory than kind.

"I told them I would keep an eye on you- make sure that you wouldn't hurt yourself-that's why you'. We are friends, aren't we Hinata-chan? You wouldn't hurt me, would you? You…love me." his voice was quiet, lulling and it was only as my guard weakened that I realized that I had almost fallen for his ploy. I had to force myself to look at his eyes before the hope that had been crawling up is crushed once more. Naruto's eyes were still violet, if not more red than they had been before Kurenai sensei had trapped me, unknowingly it might have been, with her calming genjutsu. No speck of blue visible was visible their amethyst depths and I found myself fighting back a shudder, as I tried to squirm away only to find my body slack in the genjustu's hold.

"Drop the act," I hissed, struggling against the jutsu keeping my body limp. The action must have amused _him_ because barking laughter echoed through the room, ringing off the walls like some sort of macabre choir.

"Act?" he snickered, face falling to a sneer that near split his angelic features in two. I had never seen that expression on Naruto's face before- never had I truly seen it in anything other than a smile that wiped all the worries from your mind. My heart shuddered in my chest, and I felt frustrated tears well up within my eyes. "How _could_ you tell?" his voice came out in a sing song, and I resisted the urge to scream. Instead, I focused on more pressing matters.

"What is going to happen to Neji?" my voice shook, and as I struggled to keep at bay, I couldn't determine whether it was from fear or from worry. Thinking back, I suppose it was a mix of both.

"Neji?" Kyuubi whispered, all false innocence before he laughed, eyes bright and mad. I trembled, hands shuddering as a chill runs down my spine. This time, I know it was completely from fear. "Oh yes," he murmured, "Your cousin…poor boy- ANBU at 17? It was doomed to happen…" the smile on his face was beatific, wide and broad with all the innocence that Kyuubi lacked, and yet it was somehow twisted- warped even, and I felt tears burn in my eyes.

"Doomed to happen? You framed him!" My voice was hoarse, choked from fear and rage. "You slit his throat so he couldn't talk!"

"Ah yes…that…" Kyuubi leaned forward; his face mere inches from my own and I found myself shifting back, a shiver running down my spine. Naruto's face was pressed against me, his cheek rubbing against my own in a mockery of affection except it wasn't Naruto. It was Kyuubi, and I shuddered, arching away from his touch only to be pulled closer. As if amused by my fear and rage, Kyuubi grinned, his breath hot against my face. "Such a pity….I had hoped to kill him, but this works just as well." The smile on his face was sickeningly sweet, and I grimaced, leaning away only to fall back as he let me go with a chuckle that was more malevolent than gleeful.

I hissed as my back collided with the hospital bed, hating how my limbs worked against me, bound by the genjutsu as they were. "Monster!"

Watching me like a cat watches a mouse, Kyuubi laughed, head tilting back to reveal a tanned neck, long and slender. I hissed, hands twitching despite the genjutsu holding me down-I wanted to wrap my fingers around it and choke the very life out of the demon who had stolen the body of the one I cared for the most. As if sensing my rage, Kyuubi laughed and reached out as he put his hand against my head once more, sliding his fingers through my hair in a way similar to what one might do to a pet, or an ignorant child. A snarl slipped from my throat only to morph into a yelp as Kyuubi tightened his grip, crimson-tinged-violet eyes staring into mine.

"Not a monster." He murmured; voice not much louder than a whisper as it slipped into a gravely snarl and he pulled my face level to his. Though it might have been my imagination, I could have sworn his eyes flashed blue. Naruto? My heart thudded in my chest and I gasped, sputtering as Kyuubi released his grip on my hair; his features twisted into something akin to pain before they quickly smoothed out and another mocking smile took its place once more, this one even more twisted than its predecessors. "No, not a monster. A demon." He whispered, leaning forward until his lips brushed against my neck, breath hot against my sensitive skin. "That's much worse I'm afraid."

I shuddered in his grip, feeling as his fangs brushed the thumping vein in my neck. In that moment, it finally hit me that he could kill me, kill me right then and there and though I had known it before, the rage clouding my judgment fell away, leaving nothing but ice cold fear in its wake.

"Scared now, Hinata-chan? Frightened?" Kyuubi's breath fluttered against my pulse, his lips not-quite touching my skin. "What happened to the bluster of before? Did you think they'd believe you?" Dark laughter split the air and I shut my eyes, trembling. All the rage of before, all the hate fell to fear and I found myself truly and utterly terrified.

"N…no…no…" I ground out, hating how my voice shook and trembled. Kyuubi laughed, his breath hot against my face and gulped.

He knew I was lying- it was evident in the way the laughter, malevolent and oh so cruel bubbled from his throat to escape into the air, the way his fingers brushed against my cheek. I whimpered against my will- it was more evident than ever that Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body, the brief flash of blue eyes not withstanding- Naruto's fingernails had never been that sharp.

"You're lying." He whispered, breathing against my ear and I snarled-but despite my best attempts at bravado, the sound came out weak- little more than a kitten's growl and from the way Kyuubi's lips twisted, more amusing than anything else.

He sat there, pinning me to the bed with his arms before he pulled back, suddenly, eyes narrowed.

"Keep lying Hinata-chan." He murmured to me. "Keep lying- no one will believe you. Not your teacher- not your friends or family. No one. Keep lying Hinata-chan for the moment someone actually believes you I'll rip this town apart." Leaning back into the chair with a smile, Kyuubi laughed, oddly soft and the slightest bit bitter. "Would you like that Hinata-chan?"

I shook my head, unable to speak for fear that my heart would burst through my chest and escape from my mouth.

Kyuubi's smile furthered and he tilted his head back. "I thought no." he murmured before he shut his eyes and in that moment, he looked more like Naruto than ever. My heart, overwhelmed with hatred before, stuttered in my chest.-faltering between a lovesick ache and terrified horror.

"Hey…Hinata-chan…" Kyuubi's voice was frighteningly light, full of cheer and though I knew it was false, I could not help but gulp.

"Yes?" I found myself whispering, and a smile quirked upon Kyuubi's lips.

"Neji's gonna die tomorrow."

I froze, heart thundering in my chest before all the anger, all the hope fled from my mind to be replaced by horror. My mind stuttered, braking to a halt. My mouth moved, though no sound emerged save for a muted whimper.

Violet eyes open, Naruto—no, Kyuubi- smiled and tilted his head to the side. "What are you gonna do about it Hinata-chan? Which is more important? Neji or the village?"

I closed my eyes and then tilted my head up at the ceiling.

Kyuubi stood up and then smiled at my silence. He walked out of the room with one last pat to my head, I found myself alone with only my thoughts.

I wish only now that I hadn't made the choice I had made then.

End Kyuubi Chapter 5: The Wings of Iccarus


End file.
